


Your Body's a Wonderland

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Birthday Sex, Birthday Smut, Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oliver shows his deep appreciation of felicity on her birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body's a Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I am just in a smutty mood today. very very **_very explicit_** you have been warned.

“Felicity.” Oliver whispered close to her ear.

She barely even stirred. 

“Felicity it’s time to wake up.” He kept his voice quiet and gentle. 

She let out the softest sigh.

Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle. She was the cutest especially when she was sleepy. He kissed below her ear and started trailing them down her neck. He sucked on her collarbone eliciting a small moan from her lips. He smirked against her skin and started to move lower. 

He kneeled between her legs and bent down to kiss between her breasts. He tugged down her sleep camisole uncovering them. Her nipples hardened slightly as her chest was exposed to the cool air. He kissed the perfect mounds and kept his eyes on her face. 

“Mmm.” She breathed out. 

“Wake up birthday girl.” He mumbled as he leaned in further to take her nipple into his mouth. 

Oliver sucked and flicked his tongue across it while his free hand moved to massage her other breast. 

“Oliver.” Felicity started to whine. 

He pulled off with a small pop. “You awake yet or do I need to keep going?” He asked with a small smirk. 

Her eye peeked open at him for just a second. “Still sleeping.” She mumbled. 

Oliver smirked and trailed kisses down her stomach. He hooked his fingers into her panties and tugged them down. He could feel that the cotton fabric was already wet. He tossed them away and moved back in quickly. He loved doing this. Felicity had the most beautiful body. He adored being nestled between her thighs. His eyes dragged over her. Her tight toned stomach, her perky breasts, even her collarbone and shoulders. He loved every inch of her from her dyed blonde locks to her perfectly pedicured toes. 

He planned on taking his time. He wanted to make sure that she enjoyed every last second. He slung her legs over his shoulders and kissed just above her core. Oliver dragged his tongue through her slit collecting her wetness. 

“Oh.” Felicity gasped. 

He smirked and did it again, but this time he flicked his tongue across her clit as well. It was already starting to swell with need. As was his cock, but he was not worried about his own needs today. He only wanted make her feel good. 

Oliver wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked gently. His forefinger and middle slowly pressed inside of her entrance. He slid in easily because she was already so wet. Her moans got louder especially when he curled his fingers inside of her. Instead of pumping his fingers he kept them there and rubbed at her g-spot. 

“Oliver!” Felicity was definitely awake now. 

He watched her watching him and couldn’t help but moan against her clit. 

“You’re n-not trying t-to…” She choked on her words. 

“Mhmm.” He hummed against her clit.

“Oh god.” She twisted her fists into the bed sheets. 

Oliver pressed against her g-spot a little harder. Rubbing at the area like it was his job. He was a task bringing her so far over the edge, but he wanted to. He wanted her to feel good. He wanted her to see stars. 

She whimpered as she got closer to her orgasm. 

He flicked his tongue over her clit again rubbing it quickly and in time with his other hand. 

“Ahh…. I… O-Oliver!” She screamed. 

Her body arched and her walls started to clench around his fingers. He could feel the sudden rush of warm liquid as it gushed from her pussy. He sucked on her clit almost mercilessly and continued his movements with his fingers He wanted to coax as much out of her as he could. 

She cried out and her body trembled under him. 

He kept going until she finally started to slow. Her body slumped into the bed and there was nothing left for her to give to him. His arm, face, and neck were soaked, but he thought it was glorious. He pulled his fingers out slowly savoring the way her walls fluttered with aftershocks. 

He kissed up her body smiling against her skin. She was sweaty and panting, but still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was hard as a rock. His cock straining against his boxers; he did everything in his power to ignore how much he wanted to be buried inside of her. This was all about Felicity, not him. He was only going to do that if she wanted him to. 

“Happy birthday.” He whispered when he reached her lips.

“Happy birthday to me.” She gave a soft lazy laugh. 

Felicity’s skin was flushed with a light pink. She had a sweet glow that came with the post-orgasm high. It was beautiful; pale, gentle hints of pink, and the glisten of sweat. 

“Need a little assistance?” She asked as her hand reached down between them and lightly brushed against his cock. 

He closed his eyes and shivered. “Nope,” He shook his head. “Today is about you.” 

“All about me?” She smiled up at him.

“Mhmm. We’re doing whatever you want.”

“What if I want to watch you cum?” She raised a brow at him. 

“Then you will.” He leaned back and sat on his heels on the bed. “Like this?” He asked as he tugged the boxers down and let his cock spring free. 

Felicity pushed herself up to sit up some more, only with a little bit of extra effort, and nodded. “A little closer, though.” 

He inched closer until he was directly between her legs again. 

He wrapped his hand around his cock and let out a groan. He squeezed the base and dragged his hand forward. He was so hard and needed a release so badly, but he didn’t want to cum early. Watching Felicity and the way her eyes were glued to his cock made that difficult. He grunted and thrust into his hand. 

“Slower.” She whispered. 

He nodded and slowed his movements. He kept his eyes on her face. Her eyes so fixated and her mouth slightly parted. The way her breathing hitched at the sight of him made his cock throb in his hand. This woman drove him so crazy, but he loved it. 

“Felicity.” He moaned out. 

He dragged his eyes over her body again; her thighs were as wet as his arm and chest were. They were both still sitting on the soaked sheets. The bedding that she had soaked because he had brought her over the edge so violently. It was incredibly hot. He could feel his precum drip onto his hand, but he didn’t speed up until she said he could. 

“Are you going to cum for me?” She asked. 

He nodded. “Where do you want it?” He choked out.

“On me.” 

The look on her face and the sultry way she said it almost made him lose it right then. He leaned in closer and started to stroke himself faster. His balls tightened and he groaned out louder.

“Fe-li-ci-ty…” He felt himself throb just before ropes of sticky cum spurted out onto her stomach. 

His thighs trembled with each throb. He kept his hand moving until his orgasm had ceased and he started to soften. 

“Holy shit.” He muttered. 

“My thoughts exactly.” Felicity let out a shaky breath. 

Oliver panted, but leaned in to kiss her anyway. He tangled his fingers into her messy locks. They kissed for several moments before they had to pull back for air. 

“What do you want now?” He asked hovering just inches away from her lips. 

“To be clean.” She giggled. 

He returned the laugh and pulled back. “Okay,” He tugged off his boxers the rest of the way and reached to help her stand. “Bath or shower.” 

“Mmm bath.” She tugged off her camisole. She wiped off her stomach with a tissue before following him into the bathroom.

Inside he turned on the water and put her favorite lavender bubble bath. While it filled he turned to kiss her again. Oliver ran his hands down her body and gently cupped her ass cheeks. He loved her butt just like he loved every part of her. It was perfectly round and perky. “Mmm so beautiful.” He mumbled against her lips. 

“You’re going to let the water spill over.” She laughed as she pulled back. 

“I got it all under control.” 

When it was full and frothing with bubbles he climbed inside. He held out his hand to help her into the tub. She settled gently in his lap. 

“Let me.” He started to wash her body. He slowly massaged every inch of her as he did. 

“God, that’s nice.” She practically moaned. 

She turned around so that she was sitting on the other side of the tub, so that he could massage her legs and feet. 

“How’s that?” He asked. 

“Heavenly.” She sank lower into the water. 

He smiled wide. “Good.” 

He finished and she climbed back into his lap. “Every day should be my birthday.” She laughed. 

“It doesn’t have to be your birthday for me to treat you like a queen.” 

“A queen.” She giggled. 

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

Felicity bit down her lip, though, he couldn’t see and gently rolled her hips backwards. He groaned when she brushed against his cock.

“What are you doing?” He asked. 

“Me? Nothing.” She said innocently. 

She rubbed her ass against his cock causing him to moan again. 

“Tease.” He mumbled. 

“I’m not.” 

It didn’t take much more of that for Oliver to become fully erect again. He couldn’t help it. Felicity’s soft butt rubbing against him was just too much. _And she didn’t stop_. She moved so that his cock slipped gently between her cheeks. 

“Oh god, Felicity,” He groaned. “I-I told you today is about you.” 

“This is for me.” She smirked. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Oliver had to close his eyes for a moment and focus on not losing it. When she spoke like that and told him what to do it was hard for him to keep it together. He reached down and gripped onto her hips. He brought her up and then slowly down onto his cock. 

Her walls were tight, but still slick with her juices. She was so warm he couldn’t help but moan. She returned his moans with her own. 

“Oh yes.” She hissed as he filled her. 

He bucked his hips up and kept a tight hold onto her. He helped her rock her hips back into him. He slid in and out of her splashing water around the tub as they moved. 

“Oliver…” She cried out. 

He knew that she was still sensitive from her previous orgasm. He held onto one hip tightly and with the other hand reached between them to pinch her clit gently. She gasped, but didn’t protest. He started to rub the swollen nub. He was rewarded with even more moans and cries from Felicity. 

When she started to tremble and clench he couldn’t hold back any more. The feeling of her walls clamping down on him was too much. He came with a shout. His movements frantic and sloppy. He filled her with his cum as her juices coated his length. 

Slowly they both came down slumping back in the water. There was water all over the bathroom floor, but it didn’t matter. 

“Fuck.” He muttered leaning his head back. 

Felicity pulled herself up enough just so that he could slide out. She let her head rest against his chest as she tried to catch her breath.

“Wow.” She breathed out. 

“Yeah.” 

“I’m hungry now.” She titled her head up to look at him. 

Oliver laughed. “Then the birthday girl will get breakfast next.” He kissed the top of her head.

“Mmm best birthday ever.” 

“And it’s not even over yet.”


End file.
